Avatar TLAB Book 4 Air charectors and info
by Lover-of-Shadmaria-and-Sonadow
Summary: it is two years after Sozin's Comet and the defeat of Ozai the Evil Firelord. Everything is peaceful and every one is living as one that is until the news of Azula's escape! Things just go to great, then bad then worse.


Avatar: The last Air Bender Book 4 :Air

Characters-

Good-

Aang- Avatar Aang, an Air Nomad, was the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as The War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. Being the manifestation of the world in human form, Aang was the only person in the Avatar world who could use all four bending disciplines: Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending. He is the main protagonist in Avatar: the Last AirBender. He is also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many years, to learn the ancient art of Energybending and the only Avatar to use it during the series.

Before the beginning of the series, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. He emerges, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. During his absence, the Fire Nation waged war with the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the last of his kind, to put a stop to the war by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remained something of a goofy, kind kid at heart throughout this year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. After his spectacular victory over the Fire Lord, Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, Katara. {{He is 14 now}}

Katara-is a female Waterbender. She was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. Katara was the last Waterbender in her tribe and led a normal teenage life for a Southern Water Tribe girl, until she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been encased for one hundred years within a sphere of ice. In need of a Waterbending teacher, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole for the Northern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends of Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, Earth and Fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world.

The murder of Katara's mother, Kya, and the later departure of her warrior father, Hakoda, left her traumatized and alone. Though she was cared for by her grandmother, Kanna, she invariably found herself filling the mother role left behind by Kya, even to her own brother. As was the custom of the Water Tribe for women to see to domestic duties, Katara soon took on many of the responsibilities expected of an adult and quickly became ardently independent and strong willed. Morally and emotionally driven, she developed a great sense of justice and compassion for others, becoming fiercely protective of others in need, when stirred.

Initially, Katara's Waterbending abilities were very limited. However, after her acquisition of a Waterbending scroll, and formal training at the North Pole, her determination and hard work saw her surpass Aang, and completely master the element. She became Aang's Waterbending instructor after their departure from the Northern Water Tribe, replacing Master Pakku, who had instructed them during their time there. Her mastery of water made her a formidable asset to the group. After the War ended, Katara and Aang began a close romantic relationship. {{Age: 16}}

Sokka- is a teenage Water Tribe warrior. Raised by his grandmother Kanna along with his younger sister Katara in the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka is the son of Chief Hakoda, who left along with all of the other men in his tribe to fight the Fire Nation.

As a result, Sokka was the oldest male in the South Pole. He assumed responsibility for the tribe, until his sister discovered an Air Nomad named Aang frozen in a block of ice. When he learns that Aang is the Avatar, he is at first skeptical that a child could really save the world. As he and his sister help Aang on his quest, he begins to believe that Aang really is the only hope for peace in the world.

Despite his inability to bend, Sokka becomes the strategist of the group, constantly trying to prove himself to be a great warrior like his father. Sokka is also the, "matter of fact" guy in the group and does not believe in spirit magic, as he calls it, "mumbo-jumbo". His leadership skills improve over the series, culminating with his masterminding the plan for the eclipse invasion of the Fire Nation. His humor and his ability to organize and plan becomes imperative to the group on their travels.

By the conclusion of the series, Sokka becomes a master swordsman and finally becomes a great warrior like his father. However Sokka discovers a great power inside of him that has never been detected or discovered because of the conflicted emotions inside of him and because of his sarcasm this new found power will change his life forever. {{Age: 17}}

Toph-

Toph is an Earthbending master. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly condescended to because of her disability and stature as an innocent little girl, especially by her overprotective parents. Upon discovering Badgermoles, earth-dwelling animals who were blind just like her, she learned seismic sense through them - the ability to use Earthbending as an extension of her senses, which effectively gave her "sight" through vibrations in the ground.

Known as the "Blind Bandit", she mastered Earthbending through her own style and developed a tough-guy personality, becoming infamous by winning underground Earthbending tournaments behind her parents' backs. Initially uninterested, she chose to leave behind her old life and travel with Avatar Aang and friends to be his Earthbending teacher. Toph's mastery over earth, especially with Metalbending, as well as her unique personality, proved her to be a valuable addition to Team Avatar. {{Age: 14}}

Zuko- Fire Lord Zuko is a skilled and powerful Firebender, born as a prince in the Fire Nation royal family. His story often paralleled that of the Avatar, Aang. Initially the main antagonist, Zuko's life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and to regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

Zuko is easily recognized by the characteristic burn scar on the left side of his face given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment because of an incident in which he embarrassed his father by speaking out of turn. On his journey to capture the Avatar, he is assisted by his uncle Iroh in Firebending training.

With support from Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejects the Fire Nation and joins the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and Firebending teacher. While Aang defeats Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeats his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and takes his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the War and the start of an era of love and peace. {{Age: 18}}

Uncle Iroh- Iroh is a retired Fire Nation general, a former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, a Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus, a Firebending Master, and a mentor to his nephew, Fire Lord Zuko. Iroh is the son of Fire Lord Azulon and the older brother of former Fire Lord Ozai. His prowess in Firebending (as well as his ability to breathe fire) has earned him the title The Dragon of the West. Unlike others from the Fire

Nation, particularly within his own family, Iroh is an easy-going and spiritual man and is somewhat of a hedonist.

He appreciates the balance of the four elements, even incorporating facets from the other elements into his own Firebending skills. He has aided Avatar Aang and his companions on several occasions, and for this was branded as a traitor.

After the traumatic death of his son, Prince Lu Ten at the siege of Ba Sing Se, Iroh sees Zuko as his own son rather than his nephew. Iroh has influenced Zuko to choose his own destiny rather than the destiny that others have expected of him. He currently serves tea for his retirement.

Appa- Appa is Aang's loyal Sky Bison. Aang and Appa, along with Momo, have a strong family bond to each other because they are each the last of their kind. Appa is most noted for his ability to fly in spite of his heavy weight, a feat achieved through Airbending. This makes Appa the primary means of transportation utilized by Team Avatar.

Momo- Momo is a Winged-Lemur and a loyal companion of Aang and his team. He is the only winged-lemur known to have survived the Air Nomad Genocide, where he appertained to the Southern Air Temple afterward. However, the fact that his species is recognized by some characters throughout the series gives an indication that Momo may still have living brethren around the world, though, this has not been confirmed.

Momo is an intelligent creature; however, he is either incapable or selective of understanding human speech. He is a glutton for any available fruit. Momo's behavior is more associated with feline behavior than of real life lemurs. His wings appear to retract within the fur of his arms and he appears to have four fingers and two additional ones within the wing membrane that can be seen when he extends his wings. His fur is mostly white with some select black stripes and a brownish-black face which has two proportionately large green eyes.

Mai- Mai is the daughter of the Governor of "New Ozai" and his oldest child. During the course of the series, she becomes one of Princess Azula's main sidekicks (thereby one of Team Avatar's greatest foes), as well as Prince Zuko's love interest. As one of the most privileged girls in the Fire Nation, she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls and became a friend of Princess Azula and Ty Lee at a young age.

Mai is exceptionally skilled at throwing stilettos, a self-taught ability she probably developed out of boredom. Using small knives similar to ninja shuriken concealed in her robes, with precision alone she is capable of besting numerous benders at once despite not being a bender herself. Presumably aware of her unique talents, Azula recruits her and old friend Ty Lee to capture the Avatar and his friends.

Mai outwardly resembles an impassive and bored teenager. A victim of her father's political aspirations since early childhood, Mai confesses she got anything she wanted from her parents so long as she was quiet, well-mannered and behaved. This had a profound effect on her personality, as it was deeply ingrained in her to keep all of her feelings and emotions strongly hidden. The only time she is ever seen happy is in the presence of Zuko, with whom she is in love.

We are shown the strength of her feelings towards Zuko when she saves him from Azula later on. She confronts Azula, declaring that her love for Zuko outweighs her fear of retaliation. As a result of this betrayal, Azula imprisons her, along with Ty Lee, who stopped Azula's attack by blocking her chi. She is later released after Zuko defeats Azula and claims the throne. They restart their relationship with a kiss before Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord. {{ Age:17}}

Ty lee- Ty Lee is a cheerful and energetic teenage girl, hailing from the Fire Nation. The daughter of a nobleman, she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls with her longtime friends Princess Azula and Mai. As a child, she dealt with six sisters that shared an identical appearance to her, which caused a loss of individuality, a longing to be a distinct, recognizable person, and a desire for attention from other people.[1] Because of this, after she matured, she ran away from her home and joined a Fire Nation Circus, becoming a skilled acrobatic performer and gaining more personal attention.

Ty Lee is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing a unique form of martial arts that attacks the pressure points on the human body. By striking these, she is able to disrupt that individual's chi flow and temporarily paralyze them, removing their ability to use bending. She and Mai were recruited by Princess Azula to hunt down and capture her relatives Prince Zuko and Iroh, and later, the Avatar and his friends.

Mai later betrays Azula to save Zuko's life, which leads to an attack from the infuriated princess. Ty Lee rescues Mai from injury, or even death, by paralyzing Azula, which leads to her and Mai's imprisonment. While in prison, she was reunited with the Kyoshi Warriors and befriended them. In return for teaching them how to block chi, she joins their group and is released from prison when the War is over, ironically adopting their makeup, effectively becoming one of a matched set.{{Age: 16}}

Water Tribe fighters- Southern Water tribe warriors.

Earth King- The Earth King is the King of Ba Sing Se and the ruler of the Earth Kingdom. Viewed as gods by their subjects, there were 52 Earth Kings until Ba Sing Se fell to the Fire Nation. The Earth King's palace and seat of government reside in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

Traditionally, the Earth King leaves behind all personal possessions upon ascending the throne, including his given name, and is henceforth known only as "Your Majesty" or through his reign number. This enhances the appearance as a figurehead, though the citizens of Ba Sing Se do not seem to care. It may even be possible that if citizens were to uncover the truth of his authority, revolts would begin as they did before the Dai Li were trained by Avatar Kyoshi.

Earth Kingdom law states that the King of Ba Sing Se shall have power over the entire Earth Kingdom and shall be styled 'The Earth King'. After unifying the Earth Kingdom through conquest, the Kings of Ba Sing Se consolidated their power into the walled city. Eventually the city came to be considered impenetrable, so much that the warlord Chin the Great, in his bid for control of the country, decided he would rather face the Avatar than the walled city. Though early Earth Kings controlled their lands personally, often using brutal means to crush rebellion, over time the monarchy became stagnant and corrupt, as kings ceded more and more power to the byzantine system of government and bureaucracy which sprang up around them, choosing to spend more time surrounded by courtesans and sycophants than taking an interest in the affairs of state.

By the time Earth King Kuei ascended to the throne, the position had declined to that of a figurehead, allowing Long Feng, Kuei's regent and later adviser, to take control of the city. Many of the Earth King's domains (such as Omashu) gradually slipped back into the positions of city-states over time, and paid little attention to the Earth King's few decrees, therefore creating a strong confederation with the military and the Kingdoms name as the main political ties between each realm. When the Fire Nation took the city, the position was abolished, sending Earth King Kuei into exile and leaving Joo Dee as a puppet ruler with the title of "Supreme Bureaucratic Administrator of Ba Sing Se". Earth King Kuei was most likely restored to his throne at the end of the war.

The Earth King traditionally made use of sixty-seven different seals, used depending on the occasion, season, and document in question.

Bosco- Earth King's Bear.

Guru- The one who trained Aang to try and control the Avatar State.

Suki- Suki is the eldest of the all-female Kyoshi Warriors of the Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi Island during Avatar Aang's adventure. Having begun her training when she was only eight years old, Suki is well respected by her fellow warriors and is their leader. When the Avatar and his friends arrive at Kyoshi Island, Suki and a few other Kyoshi Warriors captured them, thinking they were Fire Nation spies. Later, they released them and befriended them, forming a particular bond with Sokka.

Inspired by the outsiders for helping save their village from Prince Zuko, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors left the island to help the Earth Kingdom fight against the Fire Nation. Suki protects the Avatar's lost sky bison Appa from falling into the enemy's hands, but she and the other Kyoshi warriors are defeated by Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

Imprisoned in the Fire Nation, Suki is placed within a high-security prison. It is only by good fortune that Sokka infiltrates the facility looking for his captured father, Hakoda, and instead finds Suki. Freed from captivity, Suki helps Aang and friends defeat the Fire Nation and eventually reunite with her fellow Kyoshi Warriors. {{Age: 17}}

Bato-

Bato left the Southern Water Tribe, along with the other men of soldiering age. While the other members of the tribe headed to the Earth Kingdom's capital, Ba Sing Se, Bato was left behind in an abbey because of his injuries.

During their travels, Aang, Katara, and Sokka found Bato's ship on a beach. Once they met him, Katara and Sokka were elated to be around him, feeling almost at home again in his presence (and his tent, which was decorated with furnishings from the South Pole). Bato was Hakoda's childhood best friend and through him Sokka and Katara felt a connection to their father that they hadn't had in years. The three talked and reminisced long in to the night, leaving out Aang. Bato acted as somewhat of a surrogate father towards Sokka and agreed to take him ice dodging, since Sokka never had the chance to with his own father. He also bore news of their father, stating that he awaited instructions on how to relocate him and the other Water Tribe men and offered to at least send word to them of his location as they accompanied Aang. However, in the comfort of their reunion, Katara and Sokka began to lose sight of where they were truly needed, as Aang began to feel betrayed and alone.

Summer of 100 ASC, Sokka and Katara received a message telling them that their father was at Chameleon Bay. Sokka agreed to reunite with his father while Katara stayed behind with the Earth King. When he reached Chameleon Bay and walked into his father's tent where a war meeting was in session, Bato was seen sitting next to Hakoda and tapped him signaling that Sokka was in the room. Later, Bato was seen filling the Tangle Mines, as well as making mention of Hakoda's dry sense of humor and Sokka's similarity to his father.

After the Coup of Ba Sing Se Bato and Hakoda commandeered a Fire Nation ship and accompanied the Avatar and his friends on their journey to the Fire Nation. He was to partake in the planned invasion of the Fire Nation.

Bato was in the invasion force during the invasion of the Fire Nation. He was with the small army that was to invade the Fire Nation Capital during the eclipse. Bato was one of the many warriors to land on the Fire Nation Capital beach and proved to be a good leader. When Hakoda was not around, Bato was seen to be the one the soldiers obeyed. When Aang failed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, the younger soldiers were told to escape on Appa while the adults surrendered, Bato among them. It was recently confirmed that he and all of the other warriors, except Hakoda, were sent to the Capital City Prison.

Bato was freed from prison following the War's end. He was present at the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko at Fire Nation Capital.

Hakoda- Chief Hakoda is the father of Katara and Sokka, the husband of the late Kya, the son of Kanna, and the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda is a talented ship captain, igloo builder, and weapons maker. Much of Sokka's ingenuity and craftiness was learned from his father. He went off to war to fight the Fire Nation, leaving his children to be raised by Kanna, his mother.

Haru-

Haru is a skilled young Earthbender, whose Earth Kingdom village was occupied by the Fire Nation. After freeing his father from prison with the help of Katara, he joined up with Hakoda and took part in the Invasion of the Fire Nation. After the loss, he fled with Aang and the rest of Team Avatar, taking refuge at the Western Air Temple. When Azula attacked the temple, Haru managed to escape with Hakoda and friends.

Haru appeared at Fire Lord Zuko's coronation, alongside his father

Jeong Jeong- Jeong Jeong, also referred to as The Deserter, is a strong, enlightened but embittered man, who has seen more than his share of the cruel reality of war. Once an honored Admiral of the Fire Nation military, he disagreed with Fire Lord Ozai's oppressive and cruel way of ruling, and left the military. In so doing, he gained his famous title, "the Deserter". Because he was the first person to abandon the military and survive, he is considered a legend within the Fire Nation. He lives in the Earth Kingdom wilderness, so as to avoid Fire Nation soldiers and bounty hunters. He travels with a small group of followers, including Chey, the second man to survive leaving the Fire Nation military.

Master Pakku- Master Pakku is a Northern Waterbending master and instructor who possesses immense skill and power. Dryly sarcastic and very serious about his art, he is a harsh but nonetheless effective teacher, as well as an outwardly acerbic but inwardly caring old man. As he adhered to the Northern traditions, he exclusively taught Waterbending to male students; however, he made an exception for Katara, his ex-fiancée's granddaughter. Due to his great Waterbending skills and wisdom, Pakku is also a member of the Order of the White Lotus, taking part in the Liberation of Ba Sing Se.

Master Piandao- Sokka's sword fighting teacher/ Master.

Kyoshi Warriors- The Kyoshi Island Warriors are an all-female group of warriors led by Suki on Kyoshi Island. Their individualities have been greatly expanded since Avatar Aang returned. When he visits the island, all of the other warriors look exactly the same, with the exception of their leader Suki. However, later, they all have different hairstyles and headdresses.

Bumi- Bumi is the wild-eyed, eccentric, elderly King of Omashu. As a child, Bumi was a close friend of Aang and is the only one of Aang's friends that Aang knew before The War that is known to still be alive. He has become an old and eccentric man, prone to cackling and snorting laughter at unfunny jokes. Despite his super centenarian age status and his apparent frailty, Bumi is an Earthbending master and quite fit for his old age, himself claiming at one point to be "the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see".

Bumi's eccentricity arises out of the fact that he always keeps his mind "open to the possibilities". As a child, Bumi decided to use the Omashu mail delivery system as a chute ride, for which Aang dubbed him "a mad genius", a name that Bumi seems to appreciate. Although Bumi seems senile, he is in fact a brilliant and patient tactician, willing to wait until the opportune moment to strike to best effect. Bumi acts the same during a quiet, peaceful meal as he does when his city is under attack, and he rarely explains his actions, which tends to infuriate his underlings.

Kana {{ Katara and Sokka's grandmother}}-

Kanna, also known as Gran Gran, is Katara and Sokka's caring grandmother on their father's side. Kanna is the oldest person in the Southern Water Tribe, but is not a Waterbender. Although she had her doubts about Aang at first, when it was revealed that he was indeed the Avatar, she regained hope, something she says she hasn't had for a long time. She cares deeply for her two grandchildren.

The Order of the White Lotus- is an ancient secret society that transcends the boundaries of the four nations, seeking philosophy, beauty and truth. They are devoted to the sharing of ancient knowledge across national and political divides.

Formed centuries ago by the wisest scholars from all over the world, the Order began as a club where these ancient masters could challenge one another on the Pai Sho table. They derived their name from the White Lotus tile used in Pai Sho, a key element in their strategy. They communicate membership through the game by placing Pai Sho tiles on the board in a specific manner that identifies themselves to other members of the society - a bloomed Lotus bud with the Lotus chip in the center.

Aang's past Avatar lives-

Avatar Roku (Fire Nation, Roku's Island)  
>82 <span>BSC<span> - 12 BSC

Avatar Kyoshi (Earth Kingdom, now Kyoshi Island)  
>312 <span>BSC<span> - 82 BSC

Avatar Kuruk (Water Tribe, Northern Water Tribe)  
>Unknown - 312 <span>BSC<span>

Avatar Yangchen (Air Nomads, Western Air Temple)  
>Years unknown<p>

Unnamed Fire Avatar (Fire Nation)  
>Years unknown<p>

New/ Made up

Moretarra- She is a female EarthBender and one of Toph's newest friends. She and Toph get along so well is because even though they dress different and look different they both have the same cool attitude. Moreterra currently is learning from Toph to become a better EarthBender. She is Age 13 and her past is as she says "no one's business"

Tiola- She is a Female WaterBender from the Northern Water Tribe. She tells every one she had been sent by the Moon Spirit to go and help the Avatar and his gang that the worst was coming and she needed master Pakku to teach her. –When Tiola arrived she was set at the age of 13 she is now 15 and travels the world to locate Aang and his friends to help them stop what horrible vision she has seen. She is a WaterBending expert but not a master there was no more time for her to learn for she had to be good enough to fight and heal- It is rumored she is the Moon Spirit herself otherwise known as –Yue- Sokka's long lost crush.

Olald- He is a male FireBender who loves to have fun. But sometimes his way of fun gets every one in trouble he may look innocent and harmless but you wouldn't want to face him in battle trained by Zuko and Aang himself he is a formidable foe. Although he mostly learned more…destructive moves from Zuko and more powerful moves than he did from Aang since Aang detests using Firebending. He and Aang are really great friends because of the way Olald acts. Aang tells Olald that he was just like him when he was 12. Olald feels a little embarrassed by it. He is 14 and ½ years old and he seems to have a crush on Toph.

Evil- {{Some from the series-only Azula- rest: Made up/ideas

Azula- is the ex princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, and the younger sister and archenemy to Prince Zuko. She was a key enemy of Team Avatar, chasing Avatar Aang and her banished brother far across the Earth Kingdom accompanied by her two best "friends" Mai and Ty Lee.

A Firebending prodigy, Azula is sadistic, manipulative and obsessed with power. She is a skilled tactician who orchestrated the Fire Nation victory over the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se and halted the invasion on Day of Black Sun.

Azula harbored deep mental instabilities, believing her mother loved Zuko more than her. Raised by her father in an environment without a mother-figure, Azula had to be nothing less than perfect in her father's eyes. After the betrayal of her two closest friends, Mai and Ty Lee, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Azula was soon to be crowned Fire Lord; however, her defeat at the hands of her brother Zuko and Katara caused her to suffer a complete mental breakdown. But soon after her 2 year wait in jail she is busted out by Kinyo and the "Fire dragons." After having time alone to think Azula has regained herself and has balanced out her insatiability and is ready to return as the Firelord! Which she thinks is her rightful placed and her brother Zuko – does not deserve the title- needs to be brought down.

Fire Dragon members

Kinyo- Another Female Fire bender like Azula herself. Kinyo was abused by her parents and treated badly as a child at the age of 15 she met Azula and Azula offered her a "Better" Life, but she refused, and left, but over time Kinyo began to think about Azula's offer now at the age of 18 she takes her group called " Fire Dragon" To the island Azula is on and buts her out thus freeing Azula and making her one of the team, and thus Azula begins her hunt for the Avatar- Aang- acting in second command of the "Fire Dragon." Kinyo agrees with Azula to capture Zuko and kill him. Using his death as a distraction in order for Azula to go after the Avatar and kill him. She is very fond of Talrain

Talrain- Talrain is a male FireBender he is third in command, he uses his fire bending to distract then he strikes without bending, although sometimes his temper gets in the way and makes him act foolishly. When he was little his parents were murdered- but not intentionally- by EarthBenders, enraged he traveled the world until he met up with Kinyo and Kinyo told him about Azula and he joined the group 2 years before they busted Azula out of jail. He is age 19 and is very fond of Kinyo.

Taemay- Taemay is not a FireBender but uses weapons like spears and shuriken and daggers that her team mates set on fire for her. Taemay and Azula dislike each other with a burning passion most likely it's because Taemay reminds Azula of Ty lee for her great acrobatic skills and the closeness of their names. Not much is known about Taemay other than she is Kinyo's cousin. She is 14 years of age.

Falowin- He is another Male FireBender but rarely uses fire he specializes in using lightning one of the greatest forms of fire lightning is also called cold fire like a sister to fire. When he was young his father went off to war and never came back his mother died from sickness and he began traveling at the age of 12 and met up with Kinyo, Talrain, and Taemay after Sozin's Comet. He then decided to help rescue Azula since the Fire Dragon members believe that Azula is the rightful Firelord. After rescuing Azula he seems to show some romantic interest in her. He is 16 years old.

Assassins

Althor-info unknown –male Firebender-

Brenthar info unknown –male Firebender-

Orbrand info unknown –male Firebender-

Orun info unknown –male Firebender-

Vifey- She is a cold hearted female FireBender who uses Lightning and Fire, she is ruthless and cruel and she is the leader of the assassins stopping at nothing not even if her own men die along the way to kill Aang. She moves as if she was dancing and uses her Firebending to make a whip and use it on disobedient men or traitors.

Others:

The other Benders and people of the world some good some bad. Some neutral

Summary: it is two years after Sozin's Comet and the defeat of Ozai the Evil Firelord. Everything is peaceful and every one is living as one that is until the news of Azula's escape reaches the Northern Water Tribe's ears first. They send Tiola to warn Aang but she is captured by Kinyo and used as bait Sokka seems to know Tiola and wants to go rescue her. But Aang tells him he'll do it falling for the bait Azula fatally wounds him but instead of dying Aang splits into four other people. Aang splits and his other bending abilities Water, Earth, Fire, and Energy take on the forms of people and scattered to the farthest corners of the world, now just an AirBender again Aang and his friends must go on a quest to rejoin Aang with his lost Bending abilities and take Azula down but Azula has a secret weapon, a weapon that could wipe out the world forever unless Aang stops it.


End file.
